A Very Rurouni Vacation
by Cheesecat142
Summary: Hey, this was a boredom story. It's all of those filler chapters, but this one is when the cast stays at my house on vacation! YAY! FUN FUN!
1. Default Chapter

What Happens When the Cast of Rurouni Kenshin Stays at my House

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, they just stay at my house on vacation.

A/N: I wrote this story out of sheer boredom. I don't care if you review or not. I know, I'm desperate.

Day 1

Kenshin: Doing the laundry, hum hum hum, humdy dum de dum.

Cheesecat142: Now Kenshin, you are my guest. Let me do the laundry.

Kenshin: NOOOOOO!! MY LAUNDRY! *huggles laundry*

Cheesecat142: MY LAUNDRY! *grabs basket*

Kenshin: MINE!

Cheesecat142: MINE!

Kenshin: MINE!

Cheesecat142: MINE!

Kenshin: *eyes turn amber* MINE!

Cheesecat142: Ok, you win!

~~~~~~~~~

Cheesecat142: *snuggles up to Sanosuke* This is a good movie!

Sano: *wraps arm around Cheesecat142* Yes, it is.

Megumi: *growls*

Yahiko: *to the camera* Yes, Cheesecat and Megumi have a VERY testy relationship.

Sano: *eats popcorn*

Cheesecat142+Megumi: *stare at each other, then lunge for the bowl of popcorn*

Sano: Ummm...

Cheesecat142: *puppy eyes* You love me, right?

Sano: Of course!

Cheesecat142: *smirks*

~~~~~~~~~

Hiko: *snore*

Cheesecat142: *sneaks up on Hiko* WAKE UP!!

Hiko: *jumps up* WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?

Cheesecat142: *stands up tall* Teach me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!

Hiko: Why?

Cheesecat142: *pouts* Because I want to be strong. PLEASE!

Hiko: I'll sleep on it. *lies down*

Cheesecat142: *does a silent victory dance*

~~~~~~~~~

Cheesecat142: What am I going to do with all these extra papers?

Shishio: I'll burn them for you!

Cheesecat142: Now, now, fire isn't a very good thing to play with. And besides, you don't want to get burnt again, do you?

Shishio: Awww, come on. You suck the fun out of everything!

Cheesecat142: Yes, I know!

Soujiro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cheesecat142: *scoots away*

~~~~~~~~~

Saito: *takes a puff out of his cigarette*

Cheesecat142: *hits Saito with a bag of bricks* NO SMOKING!

Saito: Fine! *throws his cigarette into the ashtray*

Cheesecat142: That's better, isn't it.

Saito: Whatever. I have no time to listen to someone who keeps obsessing over Rooster-head.

Cheesecat142: *smacks Saito again, knocking him out* Don't call Sano Rooster-head!

~~~~~~~~~

Misao: Come on Aoshi! Cheesecat's house is NOT a temple!

Aoshi: *meditates*

Cheesecat142: *walks in* Aoshi!

Aoshi: What?

Cheesecat142: Dinner's ready and you're STILL meditating!?

Aoshi: It is?! *gets up and walks to the dining room*

Misao: *walks past Cheesecat142* I don't get it? How do you do it?

Cheesecat142: *follows Misao* I don't know...

~~~~~~~~~

Sano: Takes a bite of his turkey leg* Yum, this is good!

Cheesecat142: Thank you!

Yahiko: I double that! You're almost as good as Kenshin!

Kenshin: *swallows food* Why thank you, Yahiko!

Kaoru: *stares at plate* I don't get it. Why didn't Cheesecat let me cook?

Everyone else: *stares at Kaoru*

Kaoru: What?!

Cheesecat142: You're my guest! It's my job to serve you! *looks around nervously*

Kenshin: I'm sure she meant good of it, Miss Kaoru, that she did.

Cheesecat142: Why thank you, Kenshin.

Kenshin: Think nothing of it!

~~~~~~~~~

Cheesecat142: *brushes teeth* Hiko, are you going to brush your teeth? Your breath smells like sake.

Hiko: Whatever. *starts to brush teeth*

Yahiko: *spits out toothpaste* Yes! I beat my record! I brushed my teeth for a full seven minutes!

Cheesecat142:*rinses* I don't see how anyone would want to set a tooth-brushing record...

Yahiko: Take that! *starts to tickle Cheesecat142*

Cheesecat142: NOOOOOO!! STOOOP!!! *laughs hysterically*

Yahiko: I won't stop until you are crying from laughing so hard!!! *keeps on tickling*

Cheesecat142: PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! *starts to cry from laughing*

Yahiko: *stops* There.

Cheesecat142: *clutches stomach* Ow, now my stomach hurts!

Hiko: *stares, then walks away*

A/N: Hey, hey! Here's day 1 from my imaginary vacation with the crew! They're so fun! I know, I'm obsessed, but I can't help it...


	2. Day 2

What Happens When the Cast of Rurouni Kenshin Stays at my House

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, yada, yada, yada...

Day 2 (skit day)

Cheesecat142: Ok! Today is skit day! We all get to pick a cast member and imitate them. It can be silly or serious. Kenshin will be judging! 

Kenshin: Our first performance will be Yahiko, imitating Kaoru. *mumbles* This can't be good.

Yahiko: *walks to the front of the room, wearing a kimono(bad picture)* Hello! My name is Kaoru! I think I'm soooo sexy, but I'm ugly as heck!

Kaoru: *growls*

Yahiko: Did I mention I suck at cooking! Yes, I make everyone barf!

Kaoru: YAHIKO!

Yahiko: Ok, I'm done! 

Kenshin: Well, that was certainly entertaining! Next will be Cheesecat142 imitating... AOSHI!

Cheesecat142: *walks on stage, wearing Aoshi's trench coat, which is WAY to big* ...

Aoshi: Hey! How'd you get that?!

Cheesecat142: I am Aoshi, and I want to be the strongest! I must beat Himura the Battosai!

Aoshi: ...

Cheesecat142: I shall beat him with my *drum roll* DOUBLE KODACHI! *looks around, then picks up a stick and breaks it in half*

Aoshi: *sighs*

Cheesecat142: *runs around absentmindedly waving around the sticks, until she trips on the trench coat, falling flat on her face*

Audience: *laughs*

Kenshin: Wow, that was almost as fun to watch as doing the laundry! Next up is Saito, imitating Shishio.

Saito: *walks up, covered in toilet paper* I am Shishio! I am going to get revenge on the Mejii for burning me alive! My body temperature is so high, 90 degree weather feels like absolute zero!

Shishio: NOT TRUE!

Saito: I will kill Himura the Battosai! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Shishio: Well...

Kenshin: Wonderful! Costume thanks to Cheese-chan's little sister! Now, Misao will be playing Soujiro!

Misao: *walks up* I am Soujiro! *smiles goofily* Why doesn't Himura kill? I just don't get it! We all know it's Mr. Shishio that is right, not Himura. I just don't get it! Why protect the weak when it's the strong who live and the weak who die? I just don't get it!

Kenshin: Right... Well, let's all take a lunch break!

Cheesecat142: I made ham sandwiches! *grabs a sandwich and takes a bite*

Kenshin: How nice!

Kaoru: Yum!

Hiko: Does it have sake in it?

Cheesecat142: No, of course not.

Hiko: Then I don't want one. Do you have any sake?

Cheesecat142: Hiko, you are in the U.S. WE DON'T HAVE SAKE!

Hiko: Ok. Good thing I brought some with me!

Cheesecat142: ...

Hiko: *leaves and comes back, looking quite mad* Did someone take my sake?!

Sano: *hic*

Everyone else: *stares at Sano*

Sano: Um, hi?

Cheesecat142: I'm sure you just misplaced it, Hiko.

Hiko: Whatever.

Kenshin: Ok, let's get back to the skits! Next up is Shishio, imitating our dear friend, Hiko.

Shishio: Stupid apprentice! *walks on stage* I am the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style! I taught Kenshin Himura, the most stupid apprentice to walk this earth! I love sake. It is the best drink ever. I won't drink anything but sake! It is the most refreshing thing.

Hiko: That's enough! *jumps on stage and unsheathes his sword*

Shishio: Ha ha! *takes out his sword*

*Shishio and Hiko duel on stage for about ten minutes*

Shishio: GAHH! I'm dying! I fought to long! *falls down and rolls around for a bit, then eventually dies*

Cheesecat142: *walks up and kicks Shishio* Yup he's dead. There's only one thing to do now. PARTY! Oh yeah! Shishio's dead, oh yeah!

Kenshin: Ok, well I guess that's enough skits for today! I'm going to make some food for the Shishio's Dead Party! *walks into the kitchen*

Everyone else: *partying*

A/N: Yeah, I just had to do that. No one really wants to have Shishio stay at there house. Who knows what'll happen overnight? No one really likes him anyway. 


End file.
